


Eyes of Green & Gold

by dearmisha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU fanfiction, Cat, Dean & Cas - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, I tried #again, Kitty Cas, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Srry guys, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, cat!dean, dear misha, destiel au fluff, destiel fanfiction, destiel!!!!, eyes of green and gold, feedback is highly appreciated, human!Cas, i am alive, kudos & comments pls, supernatural!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmisha/pseuds/dearmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel at first wondered why, but then he realized that the strange cat was mimicking him. He tilted his head one way, and the cat's head followed in sync. He scrunched his eyes in annoyance, and saw the cat even attempt to scrunch it's beautiful golden eyes. As Castiel leaned forward, he realized the eyes were not that of a normal cat's. The shape of it's pupil was slightly off, and it's eyes were a deep forest green, golden flakes swimming inside of the foliage. It's eyes...gaze...seemed extremely unnatural for the nature of a cat. The posture too slouched, it's eyes too bright, too observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies <3  
> I'm trying to make a longer more fluff-based fic!!! Dean will come in, I promise, just hang in there (it's only the first chapter :)) Feedback would be absolutely fantastic!! Enjoy :D

Scratching at the apartment door abruptly interrupted Castiel's thought process, causing a groan of frustration to escape from between his lips. He almost had something, he was sure of it. His hand slumped on the table, the pen dropping from his hand. At this rate, his manuscript would never be completed. 

Gabriel awoke from lying on the couch, wide-eyed and startled from being awoken so late in the afternoon, normally Castiel would let him sleep in until around three in the afternoon. Castiel pouted. Gabriel was closer to the door. It was literally five feet away from him.Gabriel stayed in his position on the couch, and Castiel frowned at him, standing from his spot at the table. Seriously, why was he so lazy?

Castiel often asked himself why he let his brother stay with him. Oh wait, because his brother practically black-mailed him. According to Gabe, it was not black-mailing, it was just reminding Castiel that he knew about his obsession with Dean Winchester. Castiel sighed as he reached for the doorknob, at least Gabe payed for some of the bills and the groceries. 

Actually, Castiel had stopped letting Gabriel buy groceries, since the only food he brought back with him were varieties of sugary delicacies, mainly licorice and chocolate. So, he pays a few bills, but Castiel's not complaining. At least he didn't go around harassing Dean Winchester at the club, like he'd threatened. Castiel had made him promise not to, then Gabriel complained about how he "was a nerdy vampire who never got out and looked as if he'd never seen the sun in his life." Castiel disagreed with that statement and argued that he saw the sunrise every morning from his apartment window. It was pink and orange and yellow, and it seeped between the cracks of buildings and lighted Cas's face. It was a beautiful sight. So yes, he had seen the sun before. Gabriel had rolled his eyes and muttered something about figures of speech.

Castiel also told him that he knew what those were. By that time, Gabriel grew tired and turned up the volume on an obnoxious pop song, the lyrics talking about whistle blowing. Honestly, why would someone write a song about a whistle? Castiel's mind just couldn't wrap around the idea of an artist sitting and writing about blowing a whistle. Why not write about love, like everyone else? The song changed, this one talking about a surfboard. Castiel shook his head, Gabriel raised the volume even louder, belting out lyrics at the top of his lungs and off-key. The base vibrated through Castiel's body, and he knew immediately that he would be receiving complaints from the neighbors. 

Castiel twisted the doorknob, looking up, then he stepped to look down the hallways, but instead was greeted by a violent hissing sound. Stunned, Castiel backed up, and ran into the door, falling backwards. On the floor, he is eye level with a cat, it's hair standing on it's ends, the eyes completely black. Castiel just stared, the cat holding it's position until it finally relaxed, seeing Cas wasn't going to move. The animal heeded any caution, throwing it in the wind, and climbed on top of Cas's chest, purring and meowing simultaneously. 

Gabriel had been laughing at his brother, watching him fly back was really a sight to see, but when he saw the cat, his face immediately turned sour. 

"Cas, you didn't tell me you had a cat," he whined, chewing a long piece of licorice in his mouth, staring hatefully at the creature.

"I'm allergic," he complained again.

"It's not...my cat." Castiel trailed in and out of words, the animal having taken him by surprise. It continued to nuzzle him and purr loudly. 

It meowed in annoyance as Castiel slowly sat up, then started to kneed it's paws onto Cas's thigh. It's vibrating body continued to run down Castiel's leg, a part-meow-part-growl-part-purr sound occasionally escaping from it's small mouth. It's white pointy teeth flashed every once in a while as it let out another happy sound. It finally paused, and sat oddly in front of Dean, still shaking with ecstasy, and tilted it's head sideways.

Castiel at first wondered why, but then he realized that the strange cat was mimicking him. He tilted his head one way, and the cat's head followed in sync. He scrunched his eyes in annoyance, and saw the cat even  _attempt_ to scrunch it's beautiful golden eyes. As Castiel leaned forward, he realized the eyes were not that of a normal cat's. The shape of it's pupil was slightly off, and it's eyes were a deep forest green, golden flakes swimming inside of the foliage. It's eyes...gaze...seemed extremely unnatural for the nature of a cat. The posture too slouched, it's eyes too bright, too observant. 

Castiel frowned, right before a shoe flew past his ear, causing him to flinch back against the door. The bullet hit it's mark, landing smack on the cat. The cat's lean body flew up, it's eyes dilating until they were almost completely black. It ran at Castiel and hid underneath his bent legs, hissing at Gabriel who already had his other sandal in his hand, ready to aim and fire. The animal tensed, then jumped at Gabriel, unleashing it's mighty fury upon him. The animal obviously didn't know how to unsheathe its claws, so he pawed at Gabriel, ending with Gabe falling on the floor in a fit of laughter.   

"It..it tried to  _paw_  me to death! What the hell is that? Is that even a cat?" Gabriel rolled on the floor, nearly crushing the cat. 

Tears rolled down his eyes. Castiel only sighed and rolled his eyes towards the heavens. How on earth did he become stuck with such an idiotic brother? The fact that the poor creature couldn't unsheathe his claws worried Cas. Did it even have claws? Could it defend itself outside on it's own. It had been pampered, for it was nice and lean, the muscles visible under it's sleek coat. There was one scar along it's side, and a few other questionable marks, but that was to be expected from an animal. 

The cat now sulked away, it's pride destroyed. It's eyes grew wide as it stared at Castiel, right before it turned and dashed across the living room and down the hall. 

"No!" Gabriel yelled, running down the hallway, his arm poised above his head, his sandal ready to be thrown. Castiel quickly stood and followed, watching as Gabriel cautiously stalked down the hallway. He acted as if he were a spy on a movie, flattening his body against the wall and (over exaggeratedly) shuffling down it. Then, when he stood beside a door, he would straighten up his posture, his head against the wall. Then he would jerk his head in front of the doorframe, then move it back to it's position, then check the room again doing this same method. He then somersaulted past the doorway and continued to Castiel's bedroom, after checking the bathroom, closet, and his own room. 

Finally, after thoroughly examining each room, they discovered that the cat could only be in one room, Castiel's. They tip-toed down the hall, making Castiel feel as if he were hunting the poor creature. They came to the room door, then stopped, Gabriel doing his weird checking procedure, then walked inside. Cas noticed a funny lump under his comforter near the top corner of his bed, but didn't say anything of it. The window was open, the soft evening breeze filtering in, and Gabe sighed in relief.

"He must've escaped through this window. Phew."

After saying this, he put his sandal back on over his socks (yes, of course Gabriel wears socks and sandals,) and pulled a long string of licorice from his pocket. He slipped it in his mouth, and skipped back to the couch, rashes already starting to appear on his arms and neck. Castiel only shook his head and softly laughed. His brother may act as if he were a child, but Cas couldn't imagine what he would do without him. 

 


	2. Slave Unto the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sat in the corner of the kitchen, unnoticed, and watched as Castiel’s eyes contorted as he tried to hug his brother. Silently, he padded to the window and leaped out, his paws slamming into the metal of a staircase that wound around the brick building. 
> 
> Castiel released his brother and noticed that Hannibal was missing. He looked out the window, but only saw a man with sandy hair walking on the concrete below his window. Oddly enough, he almost looked, from his back, like Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last one was a bit short...sorry about that. Wanted to give it a strong start (writing-wise.) I have a mere idea of where this story may be going, but it's still floating in the air. Have any ideas? Let me know!! Enjoy my loves  
> (Oh, and someone commented that the ending of the last chapter was confusing. How so? I'm not sure how to chat on this website, so let me know pls. thx <3)

Finally, after watching four hours of Parks and Recreation, Gabriel announced that he was going to sleep. Castiel let out a relieved groan. He did not know how many more ours of the show he could stand. Gabriel found the politics in it hilarious, his favorite character being Andy, the one who falls into a pit and breaks both of his legs. How could one not notice a pit that's almost a half a mile long and about a third of a mile deep? Castiel did not know.

 His mind was full of the ignorant comedy, and he wanted to at least attempt to relieve his thoughts of the stupidity. Before turning on a rerun of Silence of the Lambs, Castiel stands to attempt to find boxers and some pajama bottoms. He needed to do the laundry soon. 

 Walking down the narrow hallway to his bedroom, Castiel hummed to himself before crouching down and rummaging through his bottom drawer in search of pajamas. As he stood, he came face to face with a pair of eyes, green and gold. A small yelp tried to escape, but he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, scrambling backwards. 

 His knees hit the edge of the bed, and without hesitation, he clambered over the comforter and plopped on the other side. He shook slightly, his pulse fast. Once his body was fully concealed, he peeked over the edge of the bed, his eyes slowing scanning from the left to the right of the room, carefully to catch any movement. His vision landed on the dresser, where the cat he had found at the door sat, his face scrunched, strangely making the animal seem as if he was laughing. A laughing cat? Castiel shook his head, bewildered. 

 He slowly returned to his standing position, still slightly shocked. He looked at the bed, and where the lump had been earlier that evening, was flat. That was where the cat had staked-out. But, he had left the window open all evening. It had had plenty of time to escape, so why did it stay? 

 After closing the window, he turned back to the cat, which he discovered, was a he. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the cat.

 "Why are you here?" 

 Castiel felt ridiculous, but the cat meowed, and his lips stretched back to what looked like a smile. Castiel gave him the most absurd look he could muster. Sighing, he moved to the other side of the bed and picked up his boxers and slightly used pajama bottoms. He took off his shirt, but he could feel the cat's eyes watching him, and for some reason, he felt self conscious. He moved his stripping to the bathroom. He quickly and quietly changed, only wearing a pair of briefs and some dark blue plaid pajama pants. 

 He came up to the cat, tilting his head. Castiel had never owned an animal before; he just wasn't good with the creations. Uncertain about how to pick it up, he wound his arms over its back and underneath the cat's stomach; the front of Cas placed against the back of the cat. The cat's paws stuck out at an awkward angle, and even though he certainly looked uncomfortable, he purred. 

He purred all the way to the door, but when he saw what Castiel's plan was, he started hissing and pawing at Cas. He pushed a large paw into Cas's face, smushing it in the process. Castiel never released the cat, he only held him as tight as he could. Somehow, he managed to open the door. Castile threw the cat outside, the wind ruffling through the creature's fur. 

 The faint streetlights mirrored in his eyes as they grew huge and pouty.

 Castiel shut the doorway, a feeling or regret swimming in the pool of his stomach. He brushed it off and sat on the couch, ready to watch the movie. Right as he clicked the play button, scratching resonated throughout the room, along with a long, wailing meow. Cas turned the volume up, trying to drown out the cat's screeching, but the cat continued to get louder and louder.

 Finally, gave shouted at Castiel from his bedroom claiming that he could not sleep. Castiel grudgingly walked to the door, angry at the cat. Not only had he disturbed his movie, but he had also awoken Gabriel. 

 Castiel's first attempt at quieting the cat was placing a bowl of food, some leftover chicken he'd found in the refrigerator, outside near the cat. The cat belatedly wolfed it down, but when Castiel shut the door, he continued to meow. 

 Next, Castiel set a small bowl of water outside his door, but the meowing persisted until, finally, Castiel caved and went to face the cat. 

 "What do you want!?" He half-yelled, half-questioned. As an answer, the cat bolted inside the apartment and made a nest in the blanket Castiel had thrown on the coffee table in frustration. The cat sat, it's eyes slightly hooded as it nodded off to sleep. 

 Castiel ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. Maybe the cat would be quiet now. 

 Timid, Castiel sat on the couch and clicked play. The movie started and soon, as jumpy as Cas was, he was squirming and squealing in his seat as the detective’s found various bodies, and Hannibal spoke with the southern-accented girl. His voice gave Castiel chills. Finally, Castiel took the blanket that was underneath the cat and wrapped himself in it, so only his eyes could be seen as he watched the gruesome movie. 

 Eventually, towards the end of the movie, when Hannibal was carving the guards, the cat (which Castiel had decided to call Hannibal, do to the movie) boldly moved to Castiel’s lap, sitting in it and purring loudly. Unconsciously, Castiel’s hand moved to Hannibal’s head, stroking it gently. Hannibal tenderly nuzzled into it, leaning into Castiel’s touch. 

 When the movie finally concluded, the character, Hannibal, announcing that he was going to “eat a good friend of mine for dinner,” Castiel’s eyes were drooping, and he was so tired, that he didn’t bother to trudge the short distance to his bedroom. Instead, he leaned sideways on the couch and lay so his back was pressed against the soft material. 

 Hannibal the cat the lay on his chest, purring contently.  

*

 Castiel awoke to a scream. 

“CAS GOD DAMN IT WHAT IS THIS THING DOING IN MY ROOM?” 

At first, Castiel had no idea what he was talking about. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning, stretching his back in the process, memories from the night before echoing in his brain. The cat…Hannibal…constant meowing…scratching…more meowing…purring…even more meowing…

Castiel gradually stood and walked to the kitchen in search of tea. He ignored his brother’s unhappy complaining. He could actually go get a job and quit mooching of his parent’s if he was not satisfied with Castiel’s new companion. Finally, everything quieted down as Cas waited for his water to boil. An occasionally “fucking cat” and hiss reached Castiel’s ears, making his lips turn up in a slight smile. Finally, after five minutes, Gabriel entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face and an unhappy Hannibal.  

The creature was wrapped in a large blanket, only it’s head and ears, which were slicked back, poking out of the top of it. Hannibal’s eyes were black, and he was hissing at Gabriel. As soon as he saw Castiel, though, he immediately calmed and his ears perked up. Gabriel sighed in relief, then threw Hannibal at Castiel, who made an amazing attempt to catch him, diving on the kitchen floor. 

Gabe just shook his head and pulled some frozen waffles out of the freezer and a bottle of syrup. Castiel held Hannibal in his arms, the cat still purring. 

*

“You know, you’re going to have to get rid of him,” Gabe said through a mouthful of pancakes. 

Cas gave him his best attempt at puppy eyes, making them as large as possible, and pouting his lips. Gabe rolled his eyes and dipped his finger in the sticky syrup, then placing it on the tip of Cas’s nose, laughing when Castiel’s eyes crossed. 

 “Seriously, Castiel.”

Castiel frowned then gathered his courage. 

 “Gabe, I’ve been thinking. It is about time that you go and get a job.” 

 Gabe stared wide-eyed at his brother. 

 “Are you kicking me out?”

 Castiel, flustered, shook his head. 

 “No, no. It’s just, it’s been a year since you broke up with Anna. You really need to get back out into the world, Gabe.”

"Normally, Gabriel would have been offended, but hearing it come from his little brother, who only spoke when necessary, Gabriel knew it was true. He had been hiding from the world too long. 

“I have used some of the money from our parents to pay for the rent in an apartment across town. It seems as if it might suit you, and it was the only available one I could find.”

Gabe looked with love at his sibling. It might have seemed as if Cas had dropped this on Gabe suddenly, but Gabriel could see the signs. Castiel was having a harder time writing his book, and his habits were out of sorts. Castiel hadn’t been trying to make it obvious, but having such a change in his life (his brother moving in with him) had effected his quirks and lifestyle. 

“Oh, and there’s a candy shop below the apartment who are looking for an employee…” Castiel drifted off, his brother’s silence unnerving him. Was he angry? 

All of a sudden, Castiel was enveloped in his brother’s arms. Cas, uncomfortable with the PDA, hesitantly placed his arms on his back and gave him an awkward sibling hug. 

“Thanks, bro,” he said. 

Hannibal sat in the corner of the kitchen, unnoticed, and watched as Castiel’s eyes contorted as he tried to hug his brother. Silently, he padded to the window and leaped out, his paws slamming into the metal of a staircase that wound around the brick building. 

Castiel released his brother and noticed that Hannibal was missing. He looked out the window, but only saw a man with sandy hair walking on the concrete below his window. Oddly enough, he almost looked, from his back, like Dean Winchester.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments & bookmarks pls?? thx lovelies. LEt me know how it was!!


	3. A Night of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKay SSUPER SUPERY SORRY IK U HATE ME. its been forEVER since ive posted. lifes been reeaaaallly busy. i seriously am sorry. heres a pretty short chapter, probably horribly written, but that alright i suppose. feedback pls <3.

Cas had only protested slightly, and not in full when Gabe had suggested "a night on the town," which had made Gabriel poke and pester Castiel until he finally got it out of him. Dean Winchester was at the bar, and by the way Cas blushed, Dean Winchester was a fetish of his. 

*

The only reason Castiel was at the bar was because he was celebrating with Gabriel. Not because the famed Dean Winchester worked there. No, that definitely wasn't it. 

*  
"Oh, come on, babe. Give it to me on the house, and I'll give you something at  _my_ house," Gabe winked at the bartender, a man Castiel had learned to be named, 'Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and slid another drink across the bar to Gabriel

"It's a date, sugar." With another wink, Gabriel disgustingly slurped the sickly sweet beverage. 

With another eye roll and a sigh, Sam moved down the rest of the bar, tending to various customers. 

Gabriel's gaze followed Sam to the opposite side of the bar, where he slid glasses across the countertop to various night-goeres. With a lustful sigh, he turned to Cas, who was staring sullenly into his glass. 

With a playful nudge at Cas, Gabriel glanced at Sam. "See what I scored, little bro?"

Cas merely rolled his eyes. Gabe really needed to get out of his 'one-night-stand-phase.' It was absolutely revolting to Cas, for Gabriel was never, ever quiet, and neither were his partners. Cas shuddered. 

"You've gotta find someone Cas, cause, ya know, the house'll be full tonight," Gabriel winked, finishing his beverage.

Cas groaned, sliding his head down until it rested on the cool wood of the bar.

Gabriel waved Sam down and asked for several shots, then slid them down to Cas. 

"We're obviously going to have to get you drunk," Gabe said, raising the small glass to him. 

Cas grudgingly tipped his head back, cringing as the liquid hit the back of his throat. 

*

It was nearly one in the morning, and one would think that the bar would be empty, but no. It was more full than ever, the loud chatter almost hurting Castiel's ears.Gabriel had left the bar nearly an hour ago, courtesy of Sam.

Only now, after several paychecks worth of alcohol, was Cas starting to feel a buzz tingling through his veins. Castiel felt alive. He felt alive and claustrophobic. The bar was too full, and bodies were too close to Cas's. On an almost frantic impulse, Cas left the bar into the cold morning the air.

Cas pulled his trenchcoat tighter to against himself and tried to clear his clouded thoughts. He was not very drunk, he knew where he was-- on the corner of 4th Avenue and Newbury Street-- and he knew where he did not want to go-- back to his and Gabe's apartment. Considering his options, Castiel decided a walk to the park would be his best decision.

Head down and hands tucked into pockets, Castiel set a brisk pace to the park, which was well across town. As he walked, the impression that someone was watching him overcame Cas. He stopped, turning around, but seeing no one. Yet, he still felt the eyes on him, watching his every move. 

Castiel turned and walked even quicker, his pace almost a jog. The eyes still watched him. He went faster, hitting and jog, then a sprint. Soon, he ran out of breath, leaning against a building, his pulse thumping wildly. 

Cas did not know why he was so spooked, he merely had the notion of being watched. His hands on his knees, his breaths came out in short, hot puffs of steam that dispersed into the air. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, and jumped with a screech when he felt a brush against his leg. He kicked desperately, the thing that had touched him hissing wildly. 

Castiel's pulse slowed as he realized that it was Hannibal. The cat was crouched down, still hissing at Cas as he approached the animal. Cas lowered, and tenatively reached out to pet the cat, who at first rejected Cas, but then leaned into his hand. 

"I'm sorry Hannibal. I didn't know you were following me." Castiel sincerely apologized to the animal. 

He truly did feel bad, and somewhat stupid. He had been running from the cat the entire time. But it was strange, seeing Hannibal so far away. The bar had been a good five miles from the apartment, and Cas had been walked/ran several blocks from it. Didn't cats normally stay close to home?

Cas picked Hannibal up, the cat meowing in protest, and stuffed him in his trench coat. Immediately the cat started to purr, the vibrations running through Cas's chest. 

It was nearly two now, and Cas was begining to feel tired, the warmth from Hannibal making him sleepy. Spotting a hotel on his left, Cas decided it was better to pay money for a room rather than relive the horrors of listening to Gabriel's sex life. He stumbled into the foyer, hiding Hannibal, who had fallen asleep, deep within the layers of his coat. 

The lady at the front desk, Jody, was very nice, helping Cas trudge to his room. 

As soon as Cas hit the bed, he fell asleep. Hannibal carefully wedged himself away from Cas, and jumped to the nightstand, where he purred in content, watching Castiel sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> KUdos && comments??  
> Feedback & criticism (contrusctive & respectful) IS WELCOME & QUITE OBVIOUSLY NEEDED!  
> It doesn't have to be an editors note, just a comment about if you liked it or not would be great!!  
> Hope you lOVEd it! <3  
> #thanks again:)


End file.
